In recent years, with the development of hardware technologies and software technologies related to tactile vibrations, various technologies have been developed for control of tactile vibration. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device that delays output of tactile vibration in accordance with a position at which an event occurs in a virtual space. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a device that determines synchronism of operations of a plurality of users and controls a plurality of feedback devices (devices that output tactile stimuli, such as vibration generation devices) on the basis of a determination result to deliver evaluation of operations to users who wear the plurality of feedback devices.